Darth Krat
Birth and Early Life Born to the early Dark Council member and his wife, Corthis was expected to attain much for the Sith. Born years the formation of the Old Sith Empire, Corthis's father was a member of the early Dark Council. Because of his father's status, he was considered to be in the top tier of Sith hierarchy. His pureblood status, which years earlier would have been seen as disgusting by the Sith, had most recently seen a rise in popularity as more and more Sith Purebloods were shown to be powerful in the Dark Side Because he was a Sith Pureblood, Corthis had a natural affiliation with the Dark Side. His father, knowing that hatred could become fuel for the boy's power, swiftly began to abuse Corthis. Beatings were regular, and every time Liothex saw another acolyte or apprentice who was prospering, he would give an extra beating to Corthis. The beatings were so regular, that Corthis begane to actually enjoy the pain and bruises that came with them. This lead to Liothex becoming frustrated, thus beating the boy harder. When Corthis was 13, he witnessed one of the family's slaves being flirtatious with her husband. Corthis, wondering why she would not give him such attention, became angry at the sight. His misunderstanding turned to anger, which he then unleashed upon the man. When his mother returned home, she found the slave woman sobbing over the violently stabbed corpse of her husband. When Liothex was told of his son's first kill, he was pleased, and presented Corthis with a gift: The slave woman. When Corthis was 15, he became very angry with one of his tutor's over a philosophical argument. The tutor, knowing of the boy's temper, feared for his life and fleed the scene. With permission from Liothex, Corthis quickly pursued the tutor and, after capturing him and returning him to the family estate, used Liothex's lightsaber to carve the flesh of the tutor. Needless to say, when Corthis was caught with the saber and Liothex saw the corpse, Corthis was not punished. The boy's temper was soon known throughout Kaas City. More than once did Corthis burn the home of a rival or shoot one of his slaves because of a minor error. Eventually, Liothex decided he needed to sign the boy into the Sith Academy or else he'd lose his entire staff to the boy's anger. The week before Corthis's scheduled departure, Liothex decided to beat him one last time with a training saber. After the beating, Corthis couldn't move, let alone walk. The boy was carried to bed muttering over and over again "I hope you die." That night, Darth Liothex suffered from a strange form of heart failure. Officially, he died of an heart attack, but autopsy reports detailed that his heart somehow "burst open from the inside." Academy Life Corthis was soon admitted to the Sith Academy on Korriban at the age of 17. There, he excelled quickly, showing talent in sorcery, combat, and defense. Knowing he must choose one route, Cortis chose defense as his focus and the rest as accessory things to be studied later. Corthis soon began to advance as a Juggernaut, and because of his love of pain, he soon surpassed the others. During a training duel with one of the academy's overseers, Corthis became frustrated at the overseer's ability to evade him. Frustrated, Corthis threw his training saber to the ground and charged after the overseer, tackling him to the ground and proceeded to start beating him. The overseer threw Corthis across the hall and the battle turned into a brawl. Corthis was larger and stronger than the overseer, and the overseer had to reluctantly surrender to the larger Sith. Corthis, being angered by the surrender, lifted the overseer off the ground and slammed him down, knocking him unconscious and nearly killing him. After the brawl, a Sith Lord named Darth Pleothis summoned the young Sith and offered him the chance to grow into an apprentice. Chratis quickly accepted and followed his new master to his new home at the Citadel. Apprentice to Lord Corthis served under Pleothis for many years to follow. Pleothis, now a member of the Dark Council, began having Corthis attack other Sith in an attempt to weaken the rivals Pleothis had aquired. Corthis was known for being stealthy, despite his massive size. He used a Stealth Generator to sneak up on his prey and then would unleash his powerful Ataru forms in an attempt to end the engagement quickly. These rivals came to call Corthis "Krat," which in the Sith Dialect means "hidden." When Corthis reached the age of 24, he was given the rank of Lord by Pleothis. Corthis began attacking larger targets, even killing an Imperial Governer who had spoken out against Pleothis. As Corthis's powers grew, so did his fame. He was soon popular enough among the Sith that he was unable to complete the silent missions Pleothis needed him to do. In order to dispose of the now very publicly loved Corthis, Pleothis ordered him to attack the vessel carrying a rival Dark Council member. When Krat was on board, he began to sneak up on the Council Member when his shield short circuited. The man, who originally Corthis to believed his target, was actually Emporer Vitiate. Once Vitiate introduced himself, Corthis begged for forgiveness and told the Emporer of his master's deception. Vitiate tore into young Corthis's mind and ripped the truth from him. When the Emporer deemed that Corthis could be of great use to him, he erased him memory and, using his nickname, renamed him "Krat Zudikad Iv," meaning "Krat, destroyer of fools." Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitive Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Order Category:Old Republic Category:Rise of the Empire Category:New Republic Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era Category:Darth